


Liberator of the Moon

by zepheriaaaa



Series: Liberator of the Moon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zepheriaaaa/pseuds/zepheriaaaa
Summary: Hey! This is a long long long story about Lily Luna Potter and Lysander Scamander and them getting together. I will try to make it as canon compliant as possible, but there might be some tweaks to fit the story. The story will be from Lily Luna's POV.I do not own Harry Potter at all, it is the property of J.K. Rowling.I also do not support J.K.'s disgusting transphobic views.There is also going to be a LOT of gay couples, people of color and a trans character- so if you don't support these people, please do not read.Also I renamed Albus Severus Potter to Remus Albus Potter. [because Snape is disgusting and creepy, and Remus deserves the world] so please don't be confused when he is mentioned as Remus Potter throughout the story.The first ten chapters will be pretty short, as I'm trying to establish characters really quickly before we finally get to Lily and Lysander, when Lily Luna starts her fifth year, the chapters will start getting longer.Thank you for reading.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Lorcan Scamander/Hugo Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Rose Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Roxanne Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Liberator of the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192247
Kudos: 2
Collections: Harry Potter





	Liberator of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The first chapter takes place on August 31st 2021 - a day before Lily Luna has to leave for Hogwarts. She is eleven years old. And everybody's age will be according to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! The first chapter takes place on August 31st 2021 - a day before Lily Luna has to leave for Hogwarts. She is eleven years old. And everybody's age will be according to that.   
> But just for confirmation, Remus Albus is 13 and starting his third year, James Sirius is 15 and starting his fifth year, Teddy Lupin is 21 and working. Harry and Ginny are in their mid-thirties. Lily Luna is 11 and starting her first year.   
> Lysander and Lorcan are 12. Other characters will also be specified.

There was sharp knocking at the door, followed by, "Lily Luna! Wake up!" It was her mother. Lily tried to ignore her shouts from across the room as long as she could but then "I'm going to count till five and if the door is not open, I'm coming in!"  
Ugh. She had to get up now, but the comfort of her bed and the soft morning light from the windows were far too comfortable for her to get up and open the door. "....three....two....and one. Alohomora!", said Ginny. And the door flew open. "Good Morning Mum...", Lily said nonchalantly. "Would it have killed you to open the door when I asked you to?", asked Ginny in a very frustrated tone.  
"No but it was way more fun seeing you burst in.", said Lily cheekily, this tone always softened her mom up. Besides she knew Ginny would not - and frankly could not - stay mad at her. "Oh, alright, get up now and come downstairs for breakfast.", said Ginny. "Yeah, five minutes", Lily said as Ginny walked out of her room. Lily then took a quick shower and then put on a comfy pyjama along with a simple tee. She switched on her current favorite song- it changes every week- while she combed her wet hair. 

_Honey here we are, dreaming in the dark_  
_Trouble seems so far, share thoughts for hours_  
_But now we dream apart, now we dream apart_  
_Oil and Water_  
_But I'm just content with time well spent........._

"...But all you want is milk....", she sang along with the song from the speaker above her bed absentmindedly. Her thoughts were completely somewhere else. As much as she was excited about going to Hogwarts tomorrow, she was also extremely nervous. "Will I be able do magic the right way? What if I can't? What house will I be sorted in? Gryffindor? Or maybe Hufflepuff? James always said I would do great in Hufflepuff.", all this clouded her mind and the next song started playing without her realizing. 

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_  
_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
_And I'm not proud of my address_  
_In a torn up town, no postcode envy...._  


Lily however was no longer paying any attention to the songs; she was now mentally checking a list of all the stuff she had to pack..... her books ..... her uniform and robes, along with some other clothes .... cauldron ....quills - though she couldn't figure out why they couldn't just use muggle pens, they are so much more convenient. And then she heard James call her, "Lils, come down!"  
"Yeah, just a minute.", she said as she turned off the speaker and tossed her flame red hair into a messy bun. 

Lily walked down the stairs into the dining room to find her dad and Remus and James siting at the table and her mum, cooking some breakfast.  
"Good Morning Dad", she said approaching the table. "Morning Lils", Harry said looking up from the copy of Daily Prophet he was reading. "Morning James, Rem.", Lily wished her brothers. "Morning", James said not looking up from the letter he was writing. Remus just grunted in reply, he was falling asleep on his arms.  
"Stay sharp Rem", her mum said as she brought the breakfast from the kitchen, "It's 10 a.m., for good sakes."  
He sat up straight and said, "yup mum"

"So have you all packed your suitcases?", Harry asked as Ginny sat down and they all started eating. "Yeah I have.", James and Remus said in unison, and then glared at each other, "Well, I did it first, so..", James then said. Lily was unbothered with this, James and Remus' rivalry was nothing new, and besides if she interrupted them they would pair up against her. "Whatever, I did mine better.", Remus said in reply to James' comment.  
"Alright boys calm down.", Harry said, followed by Ginny saying, "It's not a very big deal."  
"What about you Lil? Did you pack up?", Harry then asked Lily, "No but I will, later."  
"You should do it right now because if you need anything we will go and get it.", said Ginny. "Yeah ok.", Lily said absentmindedly. She had not heard a word of what her mom had said. She was busy being sad about the fact this is the last breakfast she will have with Harry and Ginny until Christmas. "Is anything wrong Lils?", Harry asked, probably sensing that she was sad, even though she was trying very hard not to show it.  
But before she could say anything in reply, they heard a loud CRACK! outside their door, indicating somebody had just apparated there. Lily was privately thankful for the disturbance, she did not want to tell them that she was feeling sad. "I'll see who it is.", Harry said getting up. "It's probably Teddy.", James said mouthful of bread loaf, Lily's heart leapt in excitement. Teddy here? The thing was that he and Victoire were supposed to be in France, for research purposes. Lily was so so happy that Teddy was here to say goodbye before she left for Hogwarts, God knew when she would see him again, he was so busy. Lily jumped from her seat and went towards the door to see Teddy, "There she goes! Disregarding me as her oldest brother!", Lily heard James say that and Remus and Ginny laughing at it.  
James was right it was Teddy talking to Harry, "Teddy!", she said excitedly "Lily Luna!", he said in the same tone. She ran and hugged him, he hugged her back in their sibling-ish manner. "Are you ready for tomorrow? It's a big day!", he asked Lily.  
"Yeah! I'm so excited!", she said. "Alright then both of you, come in! Have some breakfast.", Harry said leading them in. 

They all then enjoyed breakfast, some of Lily's nerves were gone, after Harry Ginny and Teddy told stories about their time in Hogwarts. That always calmed her down

After they were finished eating, Dobby, their house-elf came to collect the dishes. A few years ago Kreacher was their house elf, but then he died and his son, Dobby, named after Harry's old friend took over. Dobby was adorable and so helpful, but whenever Aunt Hermione came over they had to make him hide. She hated slaving house-elves, not that they were doing that, Dobby was treated with nothing but respect. 

"James, Remus make sure you help Lily with anything she needs in school.", Harry said sternly. Both them groaned at this and Lily flashed her tongue at both of them, "I don't need help dad. Not like these buffoons would be able to help anyway.", she said tauntingly. 

"Says the biggest buffoon ever.", said Remus, James then laughed and they high-fived each other. "Boys...", said Harr warning them. 

"Fine I'll help her, not like I will have any choice I'm a prefect this year.", James said in a casual tone, like being a prefect was no big deal, if Lily was not a prefect in her 5th year, she would probably kill herself, she thought to herself.  
"Wait you're a prefect now?", Teddy said in the same surprised tone all the Potters' had had a few weeks ago when James received his batch in the Hogwarts start of term letter. 

"Yup.", James said now proudly smiling. "Prat.", Remus muttered under his breath.  
"Well congratulations.", Teddy said unbelievingly.  
"We didn't believe it either.", Ginny called from the kitchen where she was helping Dobby with dishes 

Why not? I did. James is brilliant at quidditch, his grades a well above average.", Harry said ruffing James hair, James was now back to writing the letter he was writing before breakfast was served.  
"But he gets in so much trouble, I don't why anyone would chose him. But whatever.", Lily said and then got up to go to her room to pack, no longer wanting to be a part of this conversation. She knew James would get whiny soon and then storm to his room.

Rest of the day went pretty ordinarily, nothing much more eventful happened except for James and Teddy pranking Remus by putting dungbombs under his bed. It was a pretty normal thing though, Remus and James pranked each other pretty much every hour. 

Lily was done with her packing now, and she was no longer as nervous as she was in the morning. She knew everything would be fine, her dad survived every year in spite of being in mortal danger almost every year, so she would be just fine.  
Harry and Ginny came to her room right before she went to sleep to console her about any nervousness she had. Ginny was almost on the verge of tears when they talked about how they won't be able to see each other until christmas break, but they worked out a solution of writing every week to each other. Lily felt much better. Tomorrow will be wild. 


End file.
